Talk:Hanar
Possible Embassy The article states that the Hanar embassy is nowhere to be found in the explorable areas of the Citadel in Mass Effect 1. Do you think it's possible the Hanar Embassy is the inaccessible room in the same hall as the Human and Volus/Elcor embassies? --Cyberweasel89 03:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Of course it's possible. It's also possible that Blasto is portrayed by an actor named Bob. And it's also entirely possible that neither is true. In either case, it really makes no difference. JakeARoonie 22:57, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Blasto In the game, he's mentioned in a news advertisement. It's for a tv show or something of that nature based off of him, but he is not a real Spectre. Tecni 11:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :So then he isn't the first hanar Spectre. Fair enough. And as he doesn't appear in-game, he can't really be listed, as he may or may not exist (ie he could just be a fictional character depicted by an actor, CG or something). SpartHawg948 11:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Just to reiterate- Blasto the hanar Spectre is a fictional character within the Mass Effect universe. In other words, even in-game, Blasto IS NOT REAL! Blasto is a fictional character portrayed by an actor, and as such is not a notable hanar any more than Hamlet is a notable elcor. SpartHawg948 04:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) This one has forgotten whether its heat sink is over capacity. Matt 2108 04:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :By the way... were there no hanar to talk to in Mass Effect 2? I'm pretty sure I explored everywhere. A little disappointing. Matt 2108 02:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just coming to note this, the Hanar play a much bigger role in Mass Effect 2, being the ones who trained Thane and also having the Blasto movie thing going on, but for all the mention there is not a single Hanar in the game. :D I'm thinking it may be because of the locations, there would be no Hanar outside of citadel space, because they are not equipped to handle themselves. The time spent on the citadel is spent in the Zakera ward which might be too slum-esque, so there are no Hanar there. ::::No hanar in ME2, eh? I remember seeing at least two. I believe they were in the customs area of the Zakera ward on the Citadel, across from the Gunnery Chief. A few people have made this "no hanar in ME2 claim", and it's definitely not true. SpartHawg948 08:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, there are definitely hanar in Zakera Ward, even though there are none to talk to. You can also see them when you are walking the catwalks during Thane's loyalty mission. Matt 2108 08:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Am I the only one that didn't hear a gunshot during the advert for the Blasto vid advert? All I hear is, "Enkindle this!" followed by a brief silence, then the verbal advertisement continues. No matter how high I switch the volume, there is no gunshot. 21:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::And they have 10 tentacles each... Crazy theory This is going to sound insane, but i dont think those humps on the hanar are natural, i think the big one is hte antigravity pack and the small one is the translation device, my only evidence that these things are the location of the mechanical aide that allow them to survive outide hteir native environment, the cover of fornax. The hanar on the cover of fornax doesnt seem to have these humps. I think i might be a crazy person though. ralok 02:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think you were looking at that Fornax magazine a little too much... ;) JakeARoonie 22:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :: The hanar in fornax didn't have those humps because it was in a different "suggestive" position. It looks like what is facing is the underside of the hanar. Dtemps123 23:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hanar toxins According to Thane, hanar secrete natural toxins as a means of defense. Shouldn't this be included in their biology description? Ech0six 22:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Big Stupid Jellyfish As generally awesome a dialog option as that was, is it really Trivia? Arbington 04:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, probably not. Seems like a case where the "dialogue is not trivia" rule could be applied. SpartHawg948 05:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Biotics Can hanar use them? Thought since Drell could maybe....--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 21:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :So far we have no confirmed, canon, evidence either way of hanar being able to use biotics. See the Biotics page for more. Lancer1289 21:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :*Addendum: Also when does it mean that just because one species on a planet can use biotics, the other, who is native to that planet, can instantly use them as well? Don't forget that the drell were relocated to Kahje while that is the hanar are homeworld. Lancer1289 21:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Color I think that pink Hanar are male, and purple are female. There isn't any proof of this of course, so it should not be int he artile itself. But every Hanar spoken to in EM1 has a male voice and is pink, and Hanar on the Fornax cover is purple and, to me, likely female. Any other thoughts on gender in this intresting species? MarcoDelMarco 05:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Appearance acceptable as trivia in this case? I can understand codex description overriding the closer resemblance, but is the mention of the man o' war acceptable as trivia in this case, considering how uncanny it is? Pretty much the only difference is the sail being turned into two protrusions, and the tentacles being thicker(which are also thicker than a jellyfish). -- Shoggoth1890 13:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :What I stated in my edit summary is quite clear, it is a matter of opinion. Here is your edit summary again "Changed "jellyfish" to the more accurate "portuguese man o' war", with wiki link for those unfamiliar with it", (emphasis added) which is an opinion. Opinions aren't allowed in articles, nor are visual comparisons, which is exactly what this is. This doesn't have a place in the article or in the trivia section because it is a visual comparison, and visual comparisons need a lot more to go into the articles. Lancer1289 13:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) And that is why I asked. Some inconsistencies with the policy still exist on other pages, so figured it was best to check. Since even multi-part relation trivia is opinion based, the comment on including it in the main article was uncertain in determination of inclusion as trivia. Wasn't sure if the visual relation rule had an unstated disparity associated with it. -- Shoggoth1890 13:39, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :If you are going to make a straight visual comparison, which is the case here, then you need a lot of backup to support it. The main problem you have is that the entire trivia would be very opinionated and based on that visual comparison, and that precludes it from being in the article. Lancer1289 13:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to mention this... the closer similarity can be objectively shown by the symmetry. All jellyfish exhibit radial symmetry while the hanar and man o' war exhibit bilateral symmetry. I haven't had a chance to check in-game, but on the wiki the codex entry shows no association with jellyfish unless I'm just looking in the wrong place. -- Shoggoth1890 08:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah the problem is that they are referred to as jellies quite often in the game and while the Codex doesn't explicitly say Jellyfish, just about everyone else does. The hanar take it as an insult do a degree and jelly has become a slang term for hanar. Symmetry is still a real stretch for this kind of trivia as you could argue that about a lot of things. I would still have to say not trivia. Lancer1289 13:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Zymandias Referring to Himself in 1st Person So during the final dialogue of the "Citadel: Hanar Diplomat" side-mission, Zymandias actually says the following "...Our planetary defense network is largely automated; it can be disabled with a single virus: which I have uploaded." As far as I can tell, this is the only instance in the series where we hear a Hanar say "I" when talking about themselves...now I don't know about any of the other Mass Effect media as I haven't read any of the comics or books, but I was wondering if this is actually the only case, it should probably be mentioned somewhere on this page right? Eyestothesky 02:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) It is mentioned in the codex that hanar consider improper language to be insulting; using 'I' is usually reserved for close friends, if I remember correctly. I think that in that instance, Zymandias was attempting to be insulting to the Commander. 23:28, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hanar Fornax Sold on Omega at a store run by a batarian is a pornographic magazine called Fornax. The cover depicts a hanar in a supposedly suggestive pose sitting in a chair. If it's possible, could somebody upload a cover of this? I'd really, really like to see that.. As soon as possible.. --MinbariVersusAsari 12:10, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's already the Fornax article. — Teugene (Talk) 13:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Enough already. Please learn what talk pages are for because this isn't it. Lancer1289 14:25, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I have been wondering of the origin of the hanar name is based on the letters of the three first noble gasses: HeNeAr->HeNAr. The hanar do look like a little like floating cloads of gass. Voice Should it be mentioned that the hanar have a synthesized-sounding voice? 19:16, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :just like many of others voices in the game. I do not think that this is relevant.--DeldiRe (talk) 19:07, September 21, 2016 (UTC)